These Paws are Made for Walkin'
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: Lately, the Guardians have been having a bad streak of luck on both the 'good' and 'bad' spectrum of missions, with tempers flaring especially between Rocket and Peter. What will happen when things come to a head?


**Title:** These Paws are Made for Walkin'

**Description:** Lately, the Guardians have been having a bad streak of luck on both the 'good' and 'bad' spectrum of missions, with tempers fairing especially between Rocket and Peter. What will happen when things come to a head?

**Rating:** M

**Note:** _Just so you know I will most likely NOT write more for this fandom. Not because I don't like it (QUITE the opposite I NEED _**_MOAR_**_ ROCKET x PETER) it's just that inspiration comes and goes for me for stuff like this. But I will say I got a 'chapter two: the next morning' in the works but DO NOT get your hopes up, I will try but that's about all I can do. And even if I do get it done and published I will NOT continue afterwards. Well anyway, hope you enjoy the story!_

**…o0O0o…**

Gamora storms into the Milano, covered in some blue gunk that she'd rather not think about and made her way over to the table that served as their universal meeting/dining/gun cleaning/ Groot watering area and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding it, letting out a loud groan as Drax entered the room, a frustrated yet tamed expression of fury shown on his face.

"The mission did not go well." He said as he took his place opposite of her, before grabbing a towel near the table and beginning to clean similar blue goo off of himself. Gamora can only scoff and sneer.

"Didn't go well?" She tosses her hands up in the air, "When did it go RIGHT?!" She reaches over and snatched the towel out of Drax's hands, earning a death glare from the muscled male but he reined in his still simmering temper. While cleaning out her hair, Gamora continued, "I mean, it was a simple bounty, kill the target, get 50,000 units, simple" she starts wiping off the gunk from her uniform and then groans when she sees that the gunk was definitely going to stain "but thanks to our ever BRILLIANT leader and the rat, he not only gets away, but tosses a container of… of…" she tosses the now near-dripping towel onto the table, waking up a previously sound asleep Groot sapling. Gamora sighs and sends an apologetic look to little Groot who only stretches and smiles up at her before taking in the sight of the previously white towel that had woke him up.

"I agree, our friends seem to have forgotten the fellowship that we have forged in battle. Something must be done to stop this petty bickering! I believe tha-"

"MY fault?! Oh, so I suppose it was MY overcompensating rifle of plasma doom that missed the target!"

"No, it was your fuggin' dumbass humie head that fucked up the damn range calculations!" A collective groan sounded as Quill and Rocket enter the Milano, Quill seeming to be the only other one coated by the blue gunk that covered Drax and Gamora. Ever since their losing streak began it has been non-stop fighting between the two, which more often than not was the cause of their constant losing streak. Today was no different, and neither was the after – losing shouting match.

"And another thing," yells Quill, "who the fuck gave you permission to use me as a human shield huh?!" Rocket sneers as he puts his gun on the table.

"Like hell I was gonna get covered in slime, besides I'm sure you've been covered in worse considering how much of a whore you are." Quill smirks devilishly as he begins to strip off his outer coat and under jacket which too was speckled in blue goo.

"You're just jealous that I CAN get laid without Novacore arresting my partners for _bestiality_." A tiny gasp comes from little Groot at Peter mentioning the fact that Rocket was an animal. The three spectators watch on as what was normally just bickering seemed to be turning to something worse. Rocket, who had been taking off his armor plates suddenly stopped and slowly turned around.

"The fuck did you just say?" Peter stood there in his undershirt and blue goo covered pants, looking smug as the cybernetic enhanced raccoon began to growl. Then in a sudden fit of rage Rocket tossed the armor plate he had in his hand at Quill who laughed and easily dodged it. The plate flew until it hit the old cassette player on the wall, the player let out a whine before a song started playing.

"_You keep saying you got something for me… Something you call love but confess…"_

Peter suddenly becomes less aggressive and holds his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Woah man, toss shit all you want, but don't… hit… the player…" Rocket smirked and immediately tossed another armor plate at the player, this time hitting the volume dial, the volume instantly becoming louder. Before Rocket could throw his third and final armor plate Quill leapt forward and snatched up the raccoon, upon which yelling, punching, and scratching ensued. Gamora was about to leap up and stop the fight but a strong hand grabbed her arm and sat her back down. Giving Drax an incredulous look, the only reply she got was him shaking his head 'no' before turning back to watch the two fight.

"_These boots are made for walkin'…"_

Quill lands hard on his back, a furious Rocket landing on the human's chest and ripping his shirt to shreds.

"_and that's just what they'll do…"_

The former ravager gets a hold of the pissed off raccoon's arms, stopping the claws ripping his shirt to bits. Both left panting from the fighting.

"_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you~"_

Suddenly Rocket shoots forward, his muzzle making contact with Qui- Peter's mouth, tongue shooting passed the human's lips and into his mouth, Peter immediately returning the kiss with equal heated passion. The kiss itself was short lived but Rocket afterward immediately attacked Peter's neck with is mouth, making a multitude of bite marks and leaving the human a writhing, moaning mess on the metal floor.

"_-You keep losing when you oughta not bet, You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'…"_

Rocket rips the ruined shirt down the middle, splitting it open and starts dragging his tongue up and down Peter's chest, over the hills and valley's that are his muscles, eventually taking a pert nipple into his mouth and nibbling at it, earning a husky growl of pleasure from the larger being. Without warning Peter grabs Rocket again, but this time shoves the smaller creature between his legs and began to steadily grind their bulges together roughly, taking advantage of Rocket's lighter weight and thus ramming their crotches together with delicious force.

"_You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing, And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (hah!)…"_

Sooner than either would have liked it became abundantly clear that it wasn't nearly enough.

"My *grunt* room *moan* NOW." Ordered a hyper-aroused Rocket but Peter didn't want to move, and feeling his hesitance Rocket hooked his claws into the hem of Peter's pants and wrapped his legs around his waist as best he could and began humping their clothed cocks together. Seeing what his companion was doing, the human got up awkwardly on his shaky legs and stumbled towards the ringtails' room.

"_Are you ready boots? Start walkin'~"_

Almost there, although it couldn't be seen, the sound of two zippers being undone could be heard followed by wet noises. Instantly Star-Lord crashed into the wall next to the door, fist slamming on the door mechanism, and then the two Guardians disappearing into the room in short order with the door shutting closed cutting off all sound with a *woosh*. The song ended and the ship was plunged into silence.

…

Gamora's mouth was imitating that of a fish out of water for a few minutes after the door had shut before she stood up briskly and hurried to the shower in her room, hoping to not only scrub the remaining, now drying, blue goo off of her, but to also see if she scrubbed hard enough, that the memory of what she had witnessed would be forgotten. Drax simply pulled out his daggers and went about cleaning them, seemingly undisturbed by the whole event while little Groot began to dance in his cup of dirt as _'I want you back'_ began to play from the cassette player.

**…o0O0o…**

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review before ya go!


End file.
